Juntos para sempre
by Kanon Hoshigaki
Summary: Yamanaka Inoshi faz um pacto com Nara Shikaku, de que sua filha casaria-se com seu filho. Mas os dois se realmente se odeiam, e tentaram viver juntos... Sendo que Shikamaru tem uma forte atração por ino.
1. Chapter 1

_- UUAAA_! - bocejou Ino no balcão da floricultura,com seus olhos sonolentos e cotovelo apoiado , segurando seu rosto.

Certamente, a garota não gostaria de estar ali, queria fazer qualquer coisa, sem ser aquilo. Sua mãe sempre lhe pedia para que cuidasse da loja aos Sábados. Mas pelo amor de Deus, era sábado! dia de se divertir, sair com os amigos, treinar, namorar... Qualquer coisa sem ser trabalhar. Até ouvir seu pai chamar seu nome.

- _Inoo! Venha aqui filha, vamos sair! _- Chamou seu pai, fora da floricultura.  
- _Já vou pai._ - Elabufou, e de cara amarrada, foi até quem lhe chamara com passos lentos e esfregando os olhos.

Inoshi, estava de costas, batendo o pé. Parecia ansioso por alguma coisa, e a filha estranhou.

-_ Aah... O que houve pai_? - Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha.  
_- Vamos, tenho que lhe apresentar para alguém. Vamos, vamos, arrume-se, faça o que as garotas fazem, e vamos embora! -_ Falou o pai, sem paciência.  
- _mas, Pai...! _- ela foi interrompida por um puxão impaciente do Pai, que estava super nervoso, e o pior, ela não sabia o "por que".

No caminho, ela fazia perguntas de para onde ela estava indo.O pai apenas respondia : "_ você verá. "_ sorrindo. Ela ficava com uma expressão emburrada, realmente não gostava daquilo nem um pouco.Até a loira ver um estabelecimento, onde se parecia um restaurante.Dentro dele, estavam Shikamaru, impaciente, e seu pai, Nara Shikaku, sentado no banco do balcão, virado de costas apoiando os cotovelos no móvel. Ao ver-los de fora, a jovem bufou e pensou: "_ah, ele não, pelo amor de Deus! "_Inoshi entrou com uma bela saudação.

-_ Olá meu amigo! eu trouxe minha filha aqui!_ - Chamava ele feliz, e orgulhoso de sua filha.  
- _Oras se não é Inoshi...Meu amigo. Apresente aqui sua filha! - _Sorriu Shikaku.

Os dois pais empurraram os filhos até um ao outro, felizes.Os filhos diziam "ai! cuidado!" a acada empurram que levavam dos pais.

- _Ino, este é Shikamaru!__  
__- Shikamaru, está é Ino! -_ Apresentaram os dois pais, com uma grande felicidade. Os dois, disseram já se conhecer, num tom abusado. Eles viraram a cara.

- _Ino, Shikamaru agora é seu noivo. - _Disse Inoshi a filha.

O mundo de Ino caiu naquele estante. Oque? ELE? meu marido!? no minimo seu marido seria o Sasuke! Não, não... Ela iria protestar contra aquilo. Um menino esquisito, fumante, preguiçoso e babaca daquele jeito NUNCA seria nem digno de beija-la, muito menos casar-se com ela!

- _Então é ela...? acho que serve. _- Desdenhou shikamaru de Ino. - _Até que dá "pruns" pega... - _bocejou o moreno.  
-_ Seu...! -_ Foi o que Ino disse antes de tentar estrangula-lo, sendo interrompida pelo pai.  
- _Ino...! Calma..! _

_- Não..Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! -_ a loira agarrou os cabelos.  
- _Eu juro que eu faço com calma... - _debochou Shikamaru.

Ino baixou seu fogo infernal, e novamente tentou mata-lo. "_Desgraçado!"_ era o que todos ouviam naquele restaurante, e aloira pôs-se a fazer um escandalo. "_ Nunca vu aceitar casar com você!"_ e assim saindo do estabelecimento, bufando.  
" _Estressada... " _O Garoto completou assim que a menina saiu. Não levava aquilo muito a sério. Inoshi apenas deu um soriso sem graça, e sai do estabelecimento atrás da filha. E fora do restaurante, viu a mesma bufando e andando com passos pesados e raivosos, com o ódio que carregava no rosto do "inimigo".

- _Filha! –_ Falou o Pai a pegando pelo braço.

-_ Sai! Você nem me consultou! E ainda mais o SHIKAMARU! AHAH! O SHIKAMARU! –_ Ela bufou, olhando para o rosto do pai,ralhando-o.

- _Minha filha, trato é trato. Você irá que aceitar Shikamaru como noivo.e ponto final._ – Ele olhou firme para seu rebento, de maneira dominadora.

- _Mas...! DROGA! Você arruinou minha vida!_

_- Tente aceitar.Tenho certeza, que irá apaixonar-se por ele.aposto. - _Disse ele com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-_ NUNCA. -_ e Saiu a loira, morrendo de raiva de seu pai.

Não.Por que o seu próprio pai faria isso com ela? Mas...Mas...Que injustiça! Isso não poderia realmente estar acontecendo. ela então foi a casa de uma velha amiga, Sakura. Certamente ela iria ajuda-la bastante naquele momento. Aquele TERRIVEL momento.

-_ Sakuraa. -_ bateu ela a porta, com uma voz chorosa e piedosa, mas parecia um cachorrinho abandonado.

_- Quem é? Ino é você? -_ Sakura abriu a porta surpresa.

- _Sakura, você tem que me ajudar! -_ Choramingou a loira a amiga de cabelos róseos, abraçando-a.

_- Nossa Ino! O que houve? -_ Sakura pegou Ino nos braços. Não fazia idéia por que Ino estaria assim, por que quase nada a abalava facilmente.

_- Meu pai me força a casar com shikamaru. -_ Ino colocou as mãos no rosto, cubrindo-o.

-_ Por que? oras, você que decide com quem casa! _- ´Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_- é um pacto que meu pai fez com o do Shikamaru. Sou OBRIGADA a casar. _- Ino abaixou a cabeça. Por que aquilo tinha que ser com ela? a que vida cruél...

_- Mas...Ino...Por que não conversa com ele?_

_- Já tentei! e não adiantou. _- Ela choramingou novamente a Amiga.

_- Pois...Pelo menos, tente se acustumar com o garoto! sei que ele pode ser um bom marido!e também, Shikamaru é um fofo com aquele jeito preguiçoso dele.Tenho certeza que daqui a pouco você estará gostando dele. _- Sakura tentou ajudar.

Era verdade que as vezes, Ino achava Shikamaru fofo.Aquele jeitinho dele...E seu modo tarado também a atraia, e aquela voz... Não! Não iria se render as previsões do pai.

_- Por que não casa com ele então no meu lugar_!? - Ela respondeu irritada, com a mesma consolação vinda de todos que tentava falar do problema.Sempre a mesma resposta: "você irá ama-lo daqui a um tempo.." Baboseira! nunca iria ama-lo!

- _Só tento ajudar Ino! _

_- Pois tá fazendo ao contrário! -_ e a loira deitou-se no sofá da pequena sala onde estavam.

Ino pôs a chorar lá, enquanto Sakura apoiava a cabeça da amiga no seu colo, acariciando sua cabeça. "_ Ino...Não chora..."_

_..._


	2. Chapter 2

Deu quatro horas da tarde

Deu quatro horas da tarde. Ino continuava a chorar no colo de Sakura.A menina estava inconsolável. Até as duas ouvirema campainha.

Sakura coloca a cabeça da amiga em uma almofada e vai até a porta.Ao abrir, Sakura fica surpresa. Quem era? Shikamaru, com aquele rosto cansado dele, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para o céu, num grande ar de tédio.

- _Olá...A Ino... Ela ta ai? – _Perguntou o rapaz a amiga, sem transparecer qualquer preocupação.

- _Está sim... Vou chamá-la. – _Sakura corre até ino, com uma expressão de felicidade e ansiedade ao mesmo tempo.Dando uns pulinhos, a garota falou a amiga –_ Shikamaru ta lá fora, quer falar com voocê... –_ Cantarolou.

- _Manda ele ver se eu to na esquina. _– A loira virou a cara.

- _Vá, se não eu juro que eu te arrasto até lá!_ _– _Mandou Sakura, com um sorriso meio que brincalhão em seu rosto.

-_ Okay,Okay. Aff. –_ Então Ino andou até a porta, com uma enorme má vontade.

Sakura queria que os dois ficassem juntos.Não sabia por que, mas achava o casal tão fofo...Ah, ela seria o cupido daquela história.

Ino chegou a porta, se apoiou no canto, e com cara de raiva perguntou o que o tal rapaz queria.

_- O que é hein? – _Ino desdenhou.

- _Sei lá...Como somos noivos...Pensei em melhorar nossa relação de inimizade.Então...Quer dar... uma...volta.? – _Shikamaru tossiu a última parte.Realmente se sentia tímido.

A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha. Pensou em recusar e bater a porta na cara do menino, mas Sakura a puxou para dentro, e com um sinal de "_voltamos daqui a um minuto, espera ai." _

A garota de cabelos rosados colocou uma das mãos na cintura,e batendo um dos pés, aconselhou a amiga.

-_ Você vai. –_ Mandou a amiga a Ino, com aquela expressão mandona.

- _Ah, não vou não. –_ Repetiu a garota loira.

-_ Você vai. Vamos! Dê uma chance! Se você for eu te dou algo... –_ Sakura ofereceu uma blusa que Ino tanto queria, mas não tinha dinheiro o suficiente para pagar. Ino babou, então aceitou.

- _Eu vou.Mas quero a blusa depois! – _Ameaçou. Certamente, Ino não queria ir.

- _Fechado. Agora vai lá, e pega ele! –_ Sakura sorriu. Ela iria juntar os dois, de qualquer forma.

Ino olhou feio e saiu. Ao chegar a porta, fingiu um sorriso.Suspirou.

- _Então ta. Vamos. –_ Ino Fez cara emburrada.

A garota saiu a na frente, pela feira de Konoha, a pequena feirinha que era sempre aconchegante. Aquele sim era o lugar perfeito. O rapaz a seguiu, até alcançá-la, ficando em sue lado, olhando aquela doce cara emburrada que a Yamanaka fazia.

Era lindo. Shikamaru suspirou, chegando mais perto.

- _Beem...Quero lhe fazer uma pergunta.Será que eu posso? –_ Disse ele sarcástico.Era muito divertido brincar com a raiva de Ino.Bem, era o que ele achava.

- _Depende. –_ Ela respondeu fria.

- _Ainda é virgem, Ino...? –_ Perguntou despreocupado, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo perguntar essas coisas.

- _ISSO É COISA QUE SE PERGUNTE?! –_ Gritou a garota.

Ino ficou bufando por um tempo, olhando para aquele rosto despreocupado. Até ele completar: _"nossa.Menos menina,menos."_

E foi apenas com aquelas palavras que a loira se acalmou. Apertou as mãos, e fechou os olhos, como um tipo de meditação.

-_ Sou sim. _– Ela respondeu mais calma.

- _Òtimo. –_ Respondeu ele sorrindo.

Shikamaru realmente sentia uma certa atração física por aquela moça. Loira, corpo escultural...Sim, Era aquela ali.

Até ele começar a olhar intensamente sua pernas, que a sua saia de cor púrpura não cobria.Ino sentiu a olhada e corando colocou a mãos nas pernas, empurrando a saia, numa tentativa de esconder o corpo dos olhares.

Então, viram alguém no restaurante perto dali. Gordo, uma expressão doce e despreocupada. Aquele, era Chouji.

- _Chouji?_

- Pause.

Juh: e mais uma vez, essa fic termina na melhor paaarte 8D Só escreve merda

Morgana: ¬¬/

Juh: continuem lendo por favor. uu

... continua.


	3. Chapter 3

- Play

- Play.

- CHOUJI! – Exclamou Ino, como um assombro.Fazia tanto tempo que não o via, que nem lembrava mais de seu rosto e expressão direito.

- Opa,Olá Ino, Shikamaru... SHIKAMARU? – gritou – Vocês estão juntos? – Sorriu, brincando. Mas no fundo, realmente achava que poderia ser verdade. – Sempre soube que vocês se amavam...

- Que nada, não estamos juntos! B-bem, mais ou menos. – A loira retrucou a brincadeira.

- Como assim? – Perguntou o gordo.

- É uma longa história. – Shikamaru suspirou.

Chouji, parou por um minuto. Olhou para frente do balcão onde estava sentado, e suspirou.

- Hey, Ino, me deixe conversar rápido com o Shikamaru?

- Ah, ta tudo bem. – Ino se retirou para um aquário lá no fundo do restaurante.

Shikamaru arqueou uma sombrancelha. O que esse gordo queria com ele? Nunca havia o visto tão sério desde daquele dia.

Sentou-se no banco ao lado do amigo, e olhou em seu rosto sério.

- Hey, O que há entre você e a Ino? – cochichou Chouji. Estava com medo de Ino o escutar.

- Bem, um casamento forçado. – Shikamaru suspirou mais uma vez.

Pra ele, aquilo não era uma GRANDE coisa. Só mais um acontecimento em sua vida. Afinal, deveria agradecer a Deus que seria Ino, que ele achava a maior "gostosa", do que uma qualquer. Bateu nas costas de chouji,e levantou-se do banco.

-Eu não vejo isso uma coisa ruim.

- Cara, sei lá, a Ino é gostosinha e talz, mas é mandona e meio chatinha... – Cochichou mais uma vez o gordo.

- Pra mim, isso até que deixa ela meio atraente... – O Nara fez cara de "ai que saco, me deixa em paz...", Realmente, queria que todos o deixassem em paz, e entendesse que tanto faz como tanto fez, não estava nem ai.

O gordo olhou para o amigo, com um rosto inexpressivo e tomou um pouco de Sakê que estava na sua frente, e ao dar o ultimo gole, sorriu: " não quer um gole também, amigo?"

Shikamaru recusou com um sinal negativo coma cabeça, rindo um pouco. Ao lado, Ino estava vindo, com um sorriso meio que sarcástico no rosto.

-Terminaram rapazes? – Sorriu, mas por dentro estava tentando se revoltar, mas a sanidade não lhe permitia.

- Ah, claro. Tchau Chouji, a gente se vê por ai. – Shikamaru acenou, e puxou Ino delicadamente pelo braço.

- Tchau Chouji! – gritou pela porta.

Chouji observou a saída dos dois, riu tomando mais um gole de Sakê. " Vai ser hilário por esses dias... Não perco por nada."

E riu mais uma vez.

(...)


End file.
